


刀尖之上

by rumalbus



Category: GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumalbus/pseuds/rumalbus
Summary: 🌙色戒AU-盖先生与邓佳芝那些年的爱恨情仇（其实就是一个间谍和一个特务之间互相洒狗血的故事）-沿袭色戒剧情框架外加少许私设





	刀尖之上

【重逢】  
阿不思•邓布利多时隔三年再一次见到了盖勒特•格林德沃。  
那是午后，格林德沃从外面回来时他就坐在他家里窗户边的钢琴旁，手里还端着一杯红酒。那弹琴的叫奥利弗，是个丹麦男孩。格林德沃喜好男色，稍微了解他的人都知道。而这个，显然是目前的“正宫太太”。他流畅的手指在上面弹奏，听到格林德沃的脚步声越来越近，阿不思明显感到男孩更加卖力了些，那精巧的小下巴也扬了起来。他低头笑了一下，让自己的声音扩大在整间屋子里，“奥利弗先生的琴技比三年前我见到的那会可好多了。”  
果不其然，正要上楼去的男人折返了回来，阿不思终于又看到了那张熟悉的脸。格林德沃也看到他了，那一瞬间他的瞳孔朝内缩了缩，那是只属于两个人的心照不宣。  
“邓布利多先生，好久不见。”格林德沃走过去，把手搭在奥利弗肩上，但眼神却紧盯着阿不思，“怎么回伦敦来了，曼彻斯特那边一切都好么。”  
“战时紧张，物资都短缺。”阿不思一边说一边勾着嘴角，“我表哥的生意也不太好，所以寻思来这边跑跑货。谁想到竟在街上碰见奥利弗先生，他就邀我来了。”  
格林德沃点了点头，面目上倒是丝毫不显，“那就多在伦敦呆几天，让奥利弗带你四处转转。”  
寒暄了几句后，格林德沃说自己还有工作，转身就要离开。阿不思突然叫住了他，“我还从曼彻斯特给先生带了些烟草回来，一点点心意。”  
阿不思看了一眼奥利弗，笑道，“我去房间拿给格林德沃先生。”走过格林德沃时，他依旧敏锐地闻到了独属男人身上的味道，他记得格林德沃曾说过自己不用任何男性香水，会被有心人利用。他觉得自己的脸像是发热一般透着痒意，就是一霎那间发生的。  
格林德沃抬起下巴示意了一下奥利弗，美妙的钢琴声又继续流淌在房间里了。  
格林德沃走在最前面，后面是他的秘书阿伯纳西。经过那条长长的走廊时，阿不思侧头瞧了一眼玻璃上自己的倒影，他可以透过窗面看到自己眼睛里一闪即逝的冷光。  
这一次他志在必得。

 

【试探】  
格林德沃这个名字对于大部分人来说早就如雷贯耳，要说有一天可以接近并成为他的情人，对于当年只是一名大学生的阿不思来说，是万万不敢想的。  
那是临近毕业，话剧社的大戏在整个礼堂赢得了满堂彩。当时的主角便是阿不思和他的朋友们。一时间他们在学校里人见人夸，风头无两。几个社里的学生野心便开始膨胀，他们竟想着通过扮演的形式接近当时是法西斯第一特务的格林德沃，然后刺杀他。  
刺杀。多么令人惧怕又爽利的词啊。阿不思没想那么多，他热爱表演，他也仅仅只是热爱表演。他曾在报纸上看过一次那个浅金发色的男人，对于他的传言也流传甚广，他早就有耳闻的。  
“邓布利多，来啊。”  
在那个阳光铺满剧院的下午，他把手伸了出去。  
他心里深处是有种预感的，不好的。但当时澎湃的热血与天真的勇气蒙蔽了他。  
他的人生轨迹在那一刻彻底改变了。  
将香烟递给格林德沃时，他表现出一副含羞露怯的模样，毕竟他们有几年没见了。格林德沃看着他，不紧不慢的摩挲着自己大拇指上的银色戒指，“邓布利多先生愈来愈有风韵了。”  
这明显是一个有点“性骚扰”的词汇了，阿不思眉梢挑了一下，蓝色的双瞳波光粼粼，“那么您喜欢吗？”  
格林德沃没有回答，却突然皱了皱眉，“怎么还在穿这件西服？”  
阿不思赶紧看了看自己的衣服，尴尬笑了两声，“这不是物资吃紧么，也没做什么新的料子。凑合穿来的，是我失礼了。”  
那件西服是三年前在曼彻斯特二人一起去做的，他一件，格林德沃一件。当时阿不思还细心地帮格林德沃挑衣服的毛病，举手投足间倒是很有上流社会公子的气场了。  
“下回带你去做件新的。”格林德沃回过头去，“到时候我让阿伯纳西给你地址。”  
留下这么轻飘飘的一句话，格林德沃就上楼去了。

 

【情欲】  
最后阿伯纳西干脆没有把地址给他，因为两天后，阿不思是坐着格林德沃专职司机的车去的。  
车子停靠在一个很小的公寓外，阿不思还在纳闷，却什么都没说的下了车。  
“车子会在这里等您。”那个司机恭敬地说道，但阿不思没有忽略他隐藏在眼里的深意。  
他走进去，那个小公寓看上去好像许久没人住过的，但装潢还很是精良。  
屋子里的窗帘厚重地拉着，衬的环境昏暗暗的。阿不思想过去拉开，却发现屋内坐了个人。  
是格林德沃。  
他被吓了一跳，但很快便镇定下来。格林德沃翘着二郎腿，神态悠闲地看着他。  
想必这时候再不明白这男人是什么意思，他恐怕就真傻了。  
“抽烟吗？”  
格林德沃拿着一根未动的香烟晃了晃，阿不思了然于心，他走过去，用食指与中指夹住。然后用另外一只手慢慢悠悠的解自己的领带。  
他清楚自己的魅力，甚至他是乐于去勾引的。作为一个情色间谍，他知晓自己的作用。他明显感觉到格林德沃的眼神变了，像豹子一样犀利起来。格林德沃站了起来，大手搂住了他的腰，并且朝下面——那丰满的臀部移动。阿不思仰起头，也开始抚摸着格林德沃。这是一场蓄势待发的性爱，阿不思清楚，内心里也仿佛有只野兽正不断的呐喊。  
格林德沃扼住阿不思的后颈，粗重的呼吸喷洒在他的颈间，他一个用力就把阿不思推到床上去，然后开始疯狂撕扯阿不思的衣服。没几下工夫，阿不思上身就只剩下一条领带孤零零的挂着，他的内裤被扒到腿弯，两只手臂更是被格林德沃用自己的皮带绑到床头的柱子上，而他的的皮带，则是抽打在他白嫩的肌肤上，像是发泄着某种恨意。  
阿不思仰着脖子，如同一只濒临灭绝的白天鹅，脆弱又美丽。他的门户已经大开，双腿也为了接下来的插入而颤抖着。和其他间谍不一样的是，他虽经历过色诱训练，却从来还没有发生过性关系。格林德沃喜欢干净的男孩，尤其是处子之身——一方面是可以检验他的性对象是否是个情色高手，一方面是他的作风，他不喜欢滥于交际的男人。  
没有润滑，没有前戏爱抚，格林德沃的阴茎就这样硬生生地闯入他干涩的甬道，阿不思毫不抗拒的低叫了一声，一双大眼睛湿漉漉的望着格林德沃。  
他并没有因为这粗鲁的对待而感到耻辱，相反，他的性器随着男人的抽插而挺立、胀大，颤颤巍巍的冒出淫靡的水光。  
二人都很激动，格林德沃操干的够狠，麻痒的快感伴随着热辣的疼痛不断折磨着阿不思的神经。  
但明明这场性事不包含任何怜惜与爱意，阿不思还是迎合着身上的男人，甚至主动把自己的身体往上蹭，就像在宣告——来吧，随便你怎么对我，怎么操我，我都不会反抗的。  
不知过了多久，热流才灌满了那被肏的烂熟的内壁，阿不思倒在床上，目光呆滞的望着头顶，他的体力已经消耗太多了。他手腕上的束缚终于被格林德沃解开，他的私处也不知道流没流血，阿不思没有念头想这些了。  
外面不知什么时候下起了小雨，雨点落在窗户上，窗帘被格林德沃打开了，天已经暗了，街灯亮了起来。  
静默了许久，直到格林德沃拉开了门，“嘎吱”一声，像是站街的老女人们沙哑的嗓子。格林德沃一句话也没留下，甚至一丝温情的眼神也没有给予给他。  
但阿不思还是笑了，那墙上的印花在他眼里仿佛真的盛开了似的。谁知道是这情欲惹的祸，还是两人暗暗较的一股劲儿，总之阿不思明白——他成功了。  
这就够了。  
TBC

**Author's Note:**

> （题目我想了许久，因为我不想用色戒。我的想法是他们这份爱在那个大时代背景其实如履薄冰，每一步都更像是在刀尖上行走。所以用这个题目来表达一下二人最后来之不易的感情。）
> 
> 最后感谢我群里伙伴的集思广益，笔芯啦！


End file.
